Nuestros sentimientos
by Set-Yam
Summary: Cuando sientes algo por una persona quisieras demostrarselo pero... ¿Que pasa cuando por un mal entendido todo se complica?
1. Maldita timidez

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-gi-oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kasuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio mas que sus preciosos rewiers.

La canción que utilice para basarme con este capitulo es la de **_Maldita Timidez_** de **_Linda_**

_**Maldita timidez**_

_Otra vez como todas las mañanas lo encuentro a mi lado,_

_otra vez como todos los días me amaneció abrazándo,_

_otra vez como todos los días intentare conquistarlo_

_y otra vez como todos los días fallare en intentarlo_

Como quisiera al menos tener el valor de decirte lo que siento, es como una canción que dice:

**Aquí me tienes de frente a ti**

**No rompo un plato parezco feliz**

**Y mientras por dentro**

**Me quemo tan lento**

**Quisiera besarte**

**Hasta él ultimo aliento**

Si eso quisiera al menos, con eso me conformaría...

**Mira mi cara de niño bien**

**Dulce y callado como debe ser**

**Pero cualquier día te caigo encima**

**Y te arrancaría hasta la camisa**

Siempre sumiso y fiel a lo que me pides pero me gustaría no ser así, ser mas atrevido y tenerte alguna vez conmigo...

**Pero ya lo vez, no tengo valor**

**No se como hacer ni decírtelo**

**Que soy como un pez sin oxigeno**

**Tras el tibio roce de tus labios**

Cierto, no tengo valor y creó que nunca lo tendré, al menos quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre...

**Pero ya lo ves no tengo valor**

**Tengo el corazón fuera de control**

**Soy un caracol con introversión**

**Que se muere de un amor callado**

Pareciera como si este maldito secreto que tengo que me esta matando por dentro, me lo llevara a la tumba...

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

Si eso es lo que es un estúpido sentimiento, llamado timidez, que no me deja expresarme, que no me deja decirte lo que siento, que no me deja vivir...

_**No te equivoques ni pienses mal**_

_**Mi subconsciente habla de mas**_

_**Pero cualquier día te caigo encima**_

_**Y te arrancaría hasta la camisa**_

Hay veces que sin darme cuenta empiezo a murmurar mis sentimientos, pienso en voz alta y tu me escuchas, de seguro has de pensar que estoy loco y si, si lo estoy pero por ti...

_**Pero ya lo vez, no tengo valor**_

_**No se como hacer ni decírtelo**_

_**Que soy como un pez sin oxigeno**_

_**Tras el tibio roce de tus labios**_

Y así continuare, hasta que me arme de valor para decirte lo que siento por ti...

_**Pero ya lo ves no tengo valor**_

_**Tengo el corazón fuera de control**_

_**Soy un caracol con introversión**_

_**Que se muere de un amor callado**_

-ah! Yugi ya despertaste -me saludo como todos los días al despertar

-Si Yami apenas me acabo de despertar-la verdad no yo casi no pude dormir como los días anteriores, ideando una forma de decirte que te amo, visualizando que tu me dices Ai shiteru (N/A: te amo en Japonés)

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

"Porque rayos no puedo decirle mis sentimientos"-pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta...

-que dices Yugi

-he nada solo estaba pensando en voz alta

-y en que pensabas- me pregunto con una curiosidad que le caracteriza y que me encanta

-no, en nada importante-por que demonios no le puedo decir lo que siento

_**Pero ya lo vez, no tengo valor**_

_**No se como hacer ni decírtelo**_

_**Que soy como un pez sin oxigeno**_

_**Tras el tibio roce de tus labios**_

-Entonces voy a tomar un baño-me dijo él al levantarse de la cama

-si, esta bien yo voy a estar abajo esperándote para el desayuno-le dije

-ok!

_**Pero ya lo ves no tengo valor**_

_**Tengo el corazón fuera de control**_

_Soy un caracol con introversión_

_**Que se muere de un amor callado**_

Y así continuara mi vida y espero alguna vez armarme de valor para decirle lo que siento...

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

_**Es, es, es maldita timidez**_

-Si, esa maldita timidez, que no me deja vivir y un sentimiento que si no lo borro de mi alma me destrozara por completo el corazón y nunca me dejara ser feliz-al terminar de murmurar esto me levante de la cama y me dispuse a comenzar el día, a intentar como todos los días a conquistarte y lo mas seguro que como todos los días terminare como siempre quedándome en el intento... por el momento solo te puedo decir**_: Amo te, Je t´anime, Ljubimte,Ich liebe dich, Jeg elsker dig, sevi yorum, I love you _** aunque tu no lo sepas...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Les tengo otro finc, un poco mas calmado hasta el momento pero si quieren que continué con el háganmelo saber y yo lo continuare...**_


	2. Entra en mi vida

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, por favor quiero conocer sus opiniones, comentarios, regaños, etc.

**ADVERTENCIA.-** Si de casualidad son homo fóbicos no lo lean, mejor sálganse y busquen otro y si no les gusta el lemon no lean la ultima parte no se preocupen no se perderán de nada la historia seguirá su curso y ustedes le podrán entender perfectamente

**Respondiendo:**

**Shinigamichanyaoi.-**gracias por tu opinión y si, me decidí a seguirle a la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia te vas a llevar muchas sorpresas. Con lo de Yugi si tienes razón es muy lindo pero se me hace mas lindo Yami.

**Cerry.-**gracias por tu opinión y a mí también me encanta el lemon y el Yaoi principalmente el de Seto-Joey que por cierto vendrá en el próximo capitulo ¡ups! Debería callarme en fin... bye.

Segundo capitulo...

Entra en mi vida 

El día transcurrió como siempre... Yugi todo el día intento decirle sus sentimientos pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decírselo era interrumpido o le ganaban los nervios y cambiaba el tema bruscamente dejando a Yami totalmente confundido; por esta razón le pidió hablar con el en la noche, lo cual a Yugi le dejo todo confundido ¿de que era lo que quería hablar Yami en la noche? principalmente sabiendo de que su abuelo no estaba, de imprevisto fue llamado a una conferencia de egiptólogos y arqueólogos para discutir un nuevo descubrimiento.

En el punto de vista de Yugi

Tal vez pueda aprovechar la oportunidad de que el abuelo no esta y de que Yami quiere hablar con migo para decirle mis sentimientos, si eso es lo que haré debo decirle mis sentimientos esta misma noche si eso haré...

En el punto de vista de Yami

Me preocupa mucho mi hikari a estado actuando muy raro últimamente, casi no duerme, ni come y siempre que le pregunto que le pasa me da puras evasivas o cambia el tema bruscamente; otra cosa es que me quiere decir algo pero al parecer no tiene el valor de decírmelo, que es lo que le pasa, hoy durante todo el día a querido decirme algo pero no puede le ganan los nervios y cambia de tema o es interrumpido; por eso le pedí que habláramos en la noche (pensaba mientras estaba en la tienda) no puedo esperar para que anochezca, toda la tarde se me ha hecho eterna, tal vez pueda aprovechar y decirle a Yugi un nuevo sentimiento que he sentido últimamente por el, que según me enseñaron los escribas se le denomina amor, si creo que amo a Yugi...

Punto de vista de Yugi

Todo esto de esta pensando en como le voy a decir mis sentimientos... me trae recuerdos...

Flash back 

Era una noche común y corriente como todas las anteriores con la única diferencia de que...

Esa noche mi vida cambiaria para siempre...

Todo comenzó cuando estaba terminando de armar el rompecabezas del milenio...

-si! Solo me falta una pieza y lo termino-me dije muy entusiasmado por fin después de un gran tiempo de gran misterio, por fin se podré descubrir los secretos que guarda el rompecabezas del milenio-al terminar de decirme esto coloque la ultima pieza del rompecabezas el cual comenzó a brillar...

-hum que es lo que pasa-me dije todo consternado al ver una figura idéntica a mi, solo con algunas pequeñas diferencias con respecto a la edad al parecer el era mas grande que yo-quien... quien eres tu?–le pregunte muy asustado

-perdón si te asuste-me dijo muy dulcemente al parecer la cara del susto no la podía ocultar-mi nombre es Yami y ¿quién eres tu?

-mi nombre es Yugi pero ¿qué eres exactamente? tu-la curiosidad y el miedo, me embargaba al ver al chico frente a mí traslucido –no creo que seas humano por tu forma...

-ha lo dices porque soy traslucido-me dijo muy divertido-no te preocupes eso tiene solución-al terminar de decirme esto comenzó a brillar... al terminar de brillar tuvo un cuerpo, como el de cualquier otro, por lo cual me quede atónito, exactamente que era el; Yami al ver mi miedo de no saber quien era exactamente me explico que el era el espíritu de un faraón, al cual le habían encargado cuidar a aquélla persona que lograra descifrar el misterio del rompecabezas del milenio... pero mientras el me explicaba, no se que me paso, que me quede viendo su hermosa boca, que hermosa textura tenia, se veía tan deliciosa, tan apetecible No! Que era lo que estaba pensando se supone que el le dijo que iba a ser mi protector y el en vez de agradecerle que el le protegiera y dejarme ser protegido, pensaba en ser su deliciosa boca, que era lo que me pasaba jamás había sentido esto solo habian pasado cinco minutos y ya sentía algo muy fuerte por el...

_**Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras un chico mas,  
después de cinco minutos, ya eras alguien especial,  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacia tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj**_

-he, Yugi me esta escudando-me decía Yami muy formal

-ha, no! no se preocupe pero le podría pedir un favor-le dije mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas

-si el que quiera-me respondió muy amablemente

-podríamos tutearnos es que me es muy incomodo hablarle a una persona de usted-le dije algo apenado ¡Algo, súper apenado!

-silo que digas...

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-ah-suspire- que bellos recuerdos jamás olvidare el día que lo conocí

Mientras tanto Yami

-Espero no acobardarme en el ultimo momento- me dije algo preocupado cada vez que mas se acercaba la hora de platicar con Yugi (seria en la cena)-ja-una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, fu el recuerdo de cuándo nos conocimos-todavía recuerdo su cara atónita de cuando me vio por primera ves...Después de eso llevamos una excelente relación de amigos aunque para mi fuera algo mas que eso...

_**Estos días a tu lado, me enseñaron que en verdad,  
no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar,  
siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
no hay razón, ni lógica en mi corazón.**_

-Lo mas raro de todo es que le sentimiento que sentía por Yugi, era cada día mas fuerte e intenso; cada vez que se me acercaba mucho, senita como mi corazón latía a mil por hora ja! y siempre que lo veía muy cerca de Mai o de Tea en el reino de los duelistas me ponía muy celoso aunque siempre lo ocultaba...

La noche callo y era hora de la cena tanto Yami como Yugi se ayudaron mutuamente para preparar la cena; era un cena sencilla unos hot-cake´s con miel y un pedazo de mantequilla en el superior y un chocolate caliente; esa noche era especial verdaderamente especial, hacia mas frió que en las anteriores por lo que Yami dio el primer paso y decidió empezar la conversación que le había pedido a Yugi, para terminar pronto y si nada ocurría al menos se podían ir a descansar de un día muy pesado y a calentarse en la cobijas de la cama.

-aibu-dijo Yami llamando a su compañero que se encontraba a un lado cenado

-mm si, Yami – le respondió entre masticadas que le daba a la cena

-hay alguna que quieras decirme en especial

Al escuchar esto Yugi se trago la comida que tenia en la boca provocando que casi se ahogara por lo que tuvo que ir a escupir lo que le queda en la al lava trastes y se quedo ahí mientras se intentaba recuperar de aquel imprevisto y de la pregunta que le había hecho Yami -no cof cof de nada por que-le respondió todo rojo, aunque como estaba volteado no lo pudo ver Yami

-te he notado muy raro como si tuvieras algo que decirme y no pudieras-le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-no, no tengo nada que decirte-decía mientras se estremecía Yami iba hacia donde el estaba, se estaba poniendo rojo totalmente rojo parecía una pequeña fresa es su punto exacto

-pues si tu no tienes nada que decirme yo si-le dijo tomándolo abrasándolo por la cintura

-a..aa... que te refieres Ya... Yami –dijo tartamudeando( el simple hecho de que Yami estuviera cerca le ponía muy nervioso ahora imagínense que el le tomara por la cintura) e intentando caminar hacia otro lado pero Yami no lo dejaba

-a que te amo-le dijo volteándolo y robándole un beso el cual a pesar de estar atónito con esa situación Yugi le correspondió

-yo también te amo te amo desde el día que te conocí y e intentado decírtelo pero tenia miedo de que amaras a tea y no me correspondieras-un delicioso beso callo a Yugi

_**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por  
extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.**_

-como crees que me iba a fijar en Tea si yo nada mas tengo ojos para ti mi hikari-le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia la mesa de la cocina-te amo Yugi y nunca nadie cambiara el sentimiento que siento por ti-al terminar de decir esto le planto otro beso a la vez que iba acostando a Yugi en la mesa

-aquí Yami?

-mmm-gemía mientras le besaba el cuello de Yugi- si que tiene de malo

-nada-beso-pero no crees que será algo incomodo –otro beso esta ves mas apasionado lo acallo

-no te preocupes por eso-al terminar de decir esto se escucho como media bajilla callo al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos menos el frasco de miel que se quedo en la orilla de la mesa

-Yami mi abuelito nos va a regañar por eso-dijo entré molesto, preocupado y en medio del placer

-mmm... no te preocupes por eso yo le comprare una nueva mañana pero primero mmm-le decía sin preocupación apoderándose con su boca del cuello de su compañero-quiero que seas mío

-ahahah mmmm-gemía Yugi, la verdad Yami era todo un experto con su boca y lengua- si Yami seré tuyo mmmm ahhhh NO-grito Yugi

-que pasa hikari, si no quieres lo dejaremos para después-le dijo Yami desilusionado porque el creyó que su hikari seria suyo esa misma noche

-no! no seré tuyo-dijo con cara de tristeza

-no te preocupes hikari, si no quieres yo esperare hasta que estés listo-dijo todo desilusionado

-no Yami lo que pasa es que no puedo ser tuyo porque ya soy tuyo mi corazón te pertenece desde el día que te conocí, yo te pertenezco desde aquel día-al terminar de decir esto en la cara de Yami se noto una linda sonrisa por lo cual Yugi le respondió con otra y con un beso, un beso mas apasionado que los anteriores, un beso que dejaba al descubierto el deseo que tenia Yugi de que el estuviera dentro de el...

-si Yugi eres mio mmm espiritualmente pero ahora serás mío de otra forma-al terminar de decir esto termino de acostar a Yugi en la mesa, comenzó besando el cuello y al mismo tiempo quitándole la camisa

-ahahaha mmmm-gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba tanto de parte de Yugi como de Yami

-si Yami soy tuyo, yo nada mas te pertenezco a ti-le respondía entre besos

Yami le siguió besando, al terminar de quitarle la camisa empezó a saborear el dulce sabor del pecho de Yugi lo cual le causaba demasiado placer a Yugi por lo que se retorcida, al terminar de probar su pecho tomo la miel y le coloco en el pecho la miel la cual lamía, la succionaba la chupaba lo cual provoco una gran excitación en Yugi...

Y así continuaron los dos intercambiando los papeles y disfrutándose uno del otro...

Cuando ambos chicos estaban totalmente desnudos se miraron mutuamente cada uno deleitándose con la belleza del otro. Yami jugaba con los pezones de Yugi mientras que su hikari se retorcía del placer...Cuando ambos amantes terminaron de jugar con el cuerpo del otro decidieron de que era hora de que se unieren (no espiritualmente compartiendo un cuerpo si no pasionalmente sintiéndose uno dentro y el otro penetrado por su amante...)

-Crees que lo soportes o quieres que te prepare-le pregunto Yami a Yugi, le verdad Yami no quería lastimar a su hikari principalmente sabiendo que era su primera vez y quería hacérsela correctamente para que fuera inolvidable no solo para su hikari sino para ambos...

-no así esta bien yo soportare no te preocupes por mi-le dijo con una de sus carismáticas sonrisas pero esta no reflejaba carisma sino deseo, deseo de sentir a su compañero dentro de sí

Al terminar de decir esto sintió como era penetrado lentamente por su compañero, por su amante por el amor de su vida

-estas bien hikari-le pregunto Yami al ver la expresión de dolor que se formaba en su rostro

-estoy bien tu solo sigue

-pero hikari siento que te esta doliendo mucho

-no te preocupes tu continua-la verdad si, sentía que se partía a la mitad pero ese dolor no importaba pues sabia que se iba a ir rápido dando lugar a grandes olas de placer-

-pero hikari no quiero que sufras-le decía muy preocupado

-si no quieres que sufra hazlo rápido-al terminar de grítale esto se hizo hacia Yami lo cual provoco que fuera penetrado con una gran fuerza, el dolor era impresionante sentía como por ese impulso él pené de Yami haba sobrepasado su ano y como pequeños ríos de sangre bajaban por el

-Yugi estas bien-le pregunto muy preocupado

-me encuentro mejor que nunca ahora empieza tu trabajo

-seguro Yugi

-si, ahora hazlo-le ordeno Yugi

-lo que tu digas mi hikari-así terminando de decir esto Yami comenzó con unas suaves embestidas pero llenas de placer, poco a poco la fue acelerando hasta llagar a un ritmo no muy rápido que ocasionaba a los dos amantes olas de placer

-mmm aaaaa más rápido Yami, mas rápido-suplicaba el pequeño en medio de gemidos, sus gemidos resonaban en toda la casa en la sala, en los cuartos pero principalmente en la cocina

-lo que tu digas mi hikari-así comenzó a realizar embestidas mas fuertes y profundas

Cinco minutos de desbordante placer ambos chicos derramaron su semilla él mas pequeño en el pecho de su compañero mientras que el otro en el interior de su aibu

_**Buenas noches, mucho gusto ya no existe nadie mas,  
después de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás,  
tu me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión,  
quiero que seas dueño de mi corazón.**_

-ahahahaha- respiraban los dos muy agitados quien iba a pensar que una simple cena, una simple platica iba a terminar en una noche de sexo en la mesa de la cocina...

-después de esta noche ya nunca volveré a estar solo –decía Yugi

-pero si nunca as estado solo-le decía mientras lo aprisionaba en un acogedor abrazo

-si tienes razón tengo a mi abuelito, a mis amigos y principalmente ahora te tengo a ti

-pero siempre me as tenido

_**Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora, abre tus brazos,  
fuerte y déjame entrar.**_

-si pero no de esta forma-al escucha esto hubo un leve sonrojo en la cara de Yami

-te amo Yami y eso nunca nadie lo cambiara

-yo también te amo mi hikari

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir hace mucho frió y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y tu tienes que atender la tienda aparte tenemos que recoger el tiradero que dejamos

-jajaja si hikari tienes razón aparte toda esta "emoción" me tiene exhausto aunque podría sacar fuerza para probarte pero no con la comida sino con tu cama

-eso si me atrapas-al terminar de decir esto se bajo de la mesa y cuidando de no cortarse con los platos y tazas rotas, salió corriendo de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia su habitación a tras de el un Yami muy divertido persiguiendo a su hikari...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me esforcé mucho jamás había escrito un lemon, pero basándome un poco en los Fincs que he leído pude escribirlo espero que sea de su agrado. El próximo capitulo estará mas interesante porque esta vez se tratara de Joey con Kaiba ¡ups! Creo que escribí de mas bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye.

Espero sus reviews...


	3. Si tu me amaras

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-gi-oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kasuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio mas que sus preciosos rewiers.

La canción de **_Si tu me amaras_** no es mía pertenece a **_Alex Pires _**

Tercer capitulo...

_**SI TU ME AMARAS**_

No se como comenzó, este amor que té profeso; la verdad es que siempre te considere como mi enemigo ja! quien iba a pensar que del odio iba a pasar al amor bien dicen que del "odio al amor hay solo un paso"...

Todo de ti es perfecto me encantas aunque me moleste de que seas un poco arrogante aunque a la vez también me gusta eso tu arrogancia, tu ego, tu orgullo, etc. todo de ti me gusta...

_**Si tu me amaras**_

_**La luna con el sol se encontrarían**_

_**La luna de satín se vestiría Y en una estrella azul** _

_**alcanzaría al fin tu corazón**_

Tus bellos ojos azules con un brillo encantador se asemejan a un lindo cielo estrellado...

_**Si tu me amaras**_

_**El cielo sobre el mar se dormiría**_

_**Las olas mi dolor se llevarían**_

_**Y nunca mas mi barca podría naufragar**_

Cuando me miras aunque sea para despreciarme me encanta sentir que soy un pequeño barco que navega en esos bellos mares, y que no quisiera nunca embarcar...

Será mejor que me desahogue de alguna forma o sino me volveré loco, pero no se como... por el momento se me ocurre...una carta, si una carta en la cual deje libres mis sentimientos aunque tu Seto nunca los sepas...

_**Seto:**_

_**Si, ya se lo que me vas a decir que me odias, que soy un perro faldero, un duelista de quinta... pero la verdad no lo soy y jamás lo he sido, la verdad es que no se como paso pero, yo te odiaba lo admito pero como te fui conociendo (principalmente cuando fue el embrollo de Noa) el odio que te profesaba poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor...**_

_**Si ya se que has de decir que estoy loco y la verdad, si estoy loco pero de amor por ti, y eso tenlo por seguro que nunca cambiara pase lo que pase...**_

_**Ya se que lo mas seguro es que tu corazón jamás me pertenezca y no te preocupes eso ya me había planteado desde el día en que... bueno en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti...**_

_**Solo quería decirte esto, darte a conocer mis sentimientos aunque me tomes como loco, la verdad no se porque hice esto pero de todas formas no importa ya lo hecho, hecho esta y aunque nunca la puedas leer, no me importa estos son mis sentimientos y recuerda que nuca nada ni nadie los cambiara...**_

_**No sabes como yo desearía que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti ...**_

_**Aunque yo se que eso es y será imposible...**_

**_Con cariño no, mas bien amor_  
_Joey Weeler_**

Al terminar de escribir la carta la doblo y la guardo en la bolsa de su chamarra, después se dispuso a dormir había sido un día muy agotador y de revelaciones de muchos secretos...

_**Si tu me amaras **_

_**Inventaría en ti un universo**_

_**Me haría una canción con cada verso**_

Como quisiera que tu me amaras como yo te amo... -murmuro antes de que se quedara dormido, con hermosos sueños en los cuales los protagonistas eran una pareja que se amaba e idolatraba cuyos nombres eran Joey y Seto...

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad mas específicamente en una gran mansión situada en el norte de la ciudad...

Cada vez que te veo siento que me derrito como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos, como quisiera besar esos lindos labios de los cuales salen ladridos, como quisiera que todos los insultos que te digo se convirtieran en palabras en amor...

**_Tus ojos me darían la mas dulce inspiración_ **

_**Si tu me amaras mi vida cambiaria para siempre**_

_**Y el sol se quedaría eternamente**_

_**Brillando entre los dos**_

Me gustaría que tus hermosos ojos color miel solo fueran para mi que a nadie mas le dirigieras esa mirada tan encantadora que tienes...

Quien iba a pensar que me enamore de un perro faldero, un perro faldero que posee una sonrisa encantadora, mi vida no seria nada sin ella cada vez que la veo me quedo impregnado de ella aunque por mis mismos principios debo disimular y fingir odio el cual acepto alguna vez existió pero ya no mas ahora este se convirtió en amor...

_**Si tu me amaras**_

_**Si tu me amaras**_

_**Las rosas de pasión se pintarían**_

_**Y el árbol de la fe florecería**_

Tú mi hermoso cachorrito, me as enseñado que si existe el amor, no como el amor fraternar que le profeso a Mokuba no, sino un amor diferente, un amor que me hace mi vida color de rosa, un amor que me hace sentir el ser humano mas feliz y completo en todo el mundo...

Jamás había sentido algo así principalmente por la culpa de mi padrastro Gozaburo, si no fuera por él yo seria una persona totalmente diferente aunque por otra parte todos se aprovecharían de mi, y mi empresa y mi vida estarían arruinadas...

_**Si tu me amaras**_

_**Inventaría en ti un universo**_

_**Me haría una canción con cada verso**_

Creo que entre menos piense en ti menos doloroso será este sentimiento la verdad no se como es que me enamore de ti, poco a poco el odio y lastima que te tenia se fueron convirtiendo en amor y cariño...

Como quisiera encontrar la forma de cómo decirte mis sentimientos pero no se me ocurre la forma...será mejor que siga trabajando y después me valla a dormir el día de hoy ha sido un día muy pesado y si no fuera por ti me volvería loco totalmente...

_**Si tu me amaras**_

_**El cielo sobre el mar se dormiría**_

_**Las olas mi dolor se llevarían**_

_**Y nunca mas mi barca podría naufragar**_

Termino el trabajo que por suplica de Mokuba se llevo al casa para después dirigirse a su alcoba para descansar y soñar con un lindo perrito faldero de nombre Joey que le correspondía a sus sentimientos

_**Tus ojos me darían la mas dulce inspiración **_

_**Si tu me amaras mi vida cambiaria para siempre**_

_**Y el sol se quedaría eternamente**_

_**Brillando entre los dos**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Que tal este solo es el KaibaxJoey en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán muy gruesas

Gracias por sus review

_**Contestando:**_

**Cerry.-**ah gracias por la idea, pero lamentablemente este va a ser el único lemon de Yami X Yugi bueno por el momento ya al final pondré otro al igual que el de Kaiba X Joey. BYE

**Shinigamichanyaoi.-** Si la verdad es mi primer lemon así que espero que no haya quedado muy manchado muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en le siguiente capitulo...


	4. Por Besarte

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-gi-oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kasuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio mas que sus preciosos rewiers.

La canción que utilice para basarme en este capitulo es la de **_Por Besarte_** de **_Lu_**

_"" pensamientos_

_#inicio de dialogo_

_Cuarto capitulo..._

Por besarte 

Era un día como todos el la preparatoria Domino y como siempre a un chico llamado Joey Weeler que se le había hecho tarde, llegaba corriendo al salón de clases en el cual para su suerte todavía no entraba el maestro, así que lo único que hizo fue llegar a su lugar e intentar recuperase del maratón que se hecho desde su casa hasta la escuela...

Por otro lado, mas bien del otro lado del salón se encontraba un siempre puntual Seto Kaiba el cual se encontraba muy ocupado trabajando en su laptop para el lo mas importante era su tiempo y el no lo iba a estar desperdiciando como los demás esperando el arribo del profesor al salón, pero eso no significaba que no notara el arribó inusual pero común del único ser aparte de su hermano que le hacia feliz, que le hacia sentir que no estaba tan solo aunque este nunca se enterara...

_**Y no me has dado tiempo  
De disimularte  
Que te quiero hablar**_

Aproximadamente se le quedo viendo diez segundos y para disimular volvió a su trabajo como todos los días...

El día empezó como todos los anteriores con la aburridas pero obligatorias clases, con la única diferencia de que un güero de nombre Joey volteaba constantemente hacia al otro lado del salón principalmente al dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules, de una gran empresa y de su corazón...

_**Que por un beso puedo  
Conquistar el cielo  
Y dejar mi vida atrás**_

"Debo aclarar esto con Joey o sino va a seguir volteándome a ver constantemente y se podrían dar cuenta de que cada vez que me voltea a ver aparece un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y con lo chismosos que son no, no me conviene que ocurran esas cosa en cuanto se terminen las clases lo aclarare"

_**Quiero pertenecerte  
Ser algo en tu vida  
Que me puedas amar**_

Cuando fue la hora del descanso todos salieron al patio o a la cafetería excepto tres alumnos...

Entre ellos se encontraba Yugi el cual se había quedado porque les dijo a sus amigos que todavía no terminaba el trabajo aunque en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no mas bien en platicando con Yami a través de su enlace mental; también estaba Joey el cual si se había quedado porque aun no terminaba un ejercicio pero no era porque no lo supiera hacer sino porque se le quedaba viendo a Seto; a y Seto siempre se quedaba en el salón a trabajar ya que era el único lugar en donde no tenia que aguantar a sus odiosos compañeros...

#que estas mirando

#nada que te importe Kaiba

#no le ladres a tu dueño perro-decia mientras se ponia de pie y miraba de forma retadora a Joey

#no soy un perro y en dado caso preferiría estar muerto antes de que tu fueras mi dueño "no es cierto no sabes como yo quisiera que tu fueras mi dueño, aunque ya lo eres de mi corazón aunque eso no me importa yo quiero que tu seas dueño de mi cuerpo"-decia mientras se le ponia a la par

#ja y quien iba a querer un perro como tu: molestoso "pero cariñoso", torpe "pero con gran cuerpo que quisiera tener en mi poder" y con un gran hocico "que me gustaría probar"

#ya terminaste

#no, si quieres sigo

Tantos grito hicieron que Yugi cortara la conversación con Yami e interfiriera...

#Joey porque no mejor vamos con los chicos a la cafetería-dijo Yugi tratando de calmar a su amigo ya que él sabe que Joey no se queda así y se puede ir a los golpes...

#si, llévatelo antes de que me muerda y me pegue la rabia

#no seria al revez Kaiba

#grrr cuida tus palabras perro

#así y si no lo hago que me harás

#mejor vayámonos Joey no vale la pena pelear, mejor vayamos con los demás

#no Yugi primero le enseñare a esta ricachon que nadie, pero nadie me llama perro

Entonces Joey aparto a Yugi y le soltó un golpe a Kaiba que fácilmente pudo esquivar pero no lo hizo ya que a la hora que Joey le pego piso mal y se fue contra Kaiba, el cual se dejo caer quedando los dos en el suelo Joey arriba de Kaiba...

_**Con un abrazo fuerte  
Hacerte una poesía  
Renunciar a lo demás**_

"Wow que rico huele de seguro a de ser una fragancia importada como todas las que usa, que rico aliento a menta tiene, hay se ve tan inofensivo así, hay que hermoso es por eso me enamore de ti"

_Yo quisiera_

_que este momento_

_durara para siempre_

_y que los segundos_

_se convirtieran en milenios,_

_Yo daría todo_

_solo por probar tus labios_

_solo **POR BESARTE!**_

_**En cada frase oculta  
De lo que tú digas  
En un beso hablará**_

"Que hermosos ojos color miel tiene se ven más lindos de cerca no sabes como me encantaría comerlos, que deliciosa fragancia tal vez no sea muy cara pero es un olor delicioso, Oh! su piel se ve tan tersa y delicada como quisiera recorrerle a cada centímetro, y su aliento como quisiera probarlo"

_Yo quisiera_

_que este momento_

_durara para siempre_

_y que los segundos_

_se convirtieran en milenios,_

_Yo daría todo_

_solo por probar tus labios_

_solo **POR BESARTE!**_

_**Ya no me queda duda  
Sólo ven y escucha  
Decidamos comenzar**_

Así pasaron aproximadamente diez segundos en los cuales se miraban mutuamente, recorrían cada punto, cada rasgo con la mirada, se idolatraban se...se...se... bueno para acabar pronto se comían con la mirada...

#Joey estas bien?

"Maldito Yugi ahora que estaba todo tan bien y tu que interfieres eres un importunista que no tiene nada mejor que hacer" al terminar de pensar esto Seto reacciono...

#quítate de encima Weeler-decía mientras aventaba a Weeler hacia un lado para que se pudiera levantar

"Hay Yugi no es por nada pero tenias que interferir todo esto, era hermoso y tu intervienes te aprecio mucho como mi amigo y tal vez creo que fue lo mejor que hayas interferido pero estos escasos segundos fueron los mas felices de toda mi vida"

_**Por besarte mi vida  
Cambiaría en un segundo  
Tú serías mi equilibrio  
Mi destino bésame  
Sólo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente**_

"Tal vez si hubiera sido mas valiente hubiera aprovechado esta oportunidad y lo hubiera besado"pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba

#como te atreves a pegarle a tu dueño perro

#que no entiendes que nadie me llama perro

_**Pues el intento basta  
En este momento  
Para poder saber**_

Lanzo otro puñetazo que Seto esquivo, no solo porque el anterior le había dolido mucho sino que se darían cuenta de que se estaba dejando y eso nuca realiza un Kaiba...

Por lo mismo que Kaiba esquivo el golpe Joey se fue de largo y por poco se va contra la puerta...

#Joey estas bien-pregunto por segunda vez su amigo preocupado por que se haya lastimado

#grrr me las pagaras Kaiba

Joey se disponía a volver a golpearle cuándo el timbre que indica que el descanso termina sonó y sus demás compañeros y amigos ingresaron a aula junto con el profesor...

#al parecer te salvo la campana-se burlo mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar

#esto no se va a quedar así-murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento...

_**Si aun nos queda tiempo  
Para estar en medio  
De lo que va a suceder**_

Al terminar las aburridas clases el primero que salió fue el CEO de Kaiba Corp, lo cual extraño a sus compañeros, ya que a el no le gustaba salir primero porque tenia que convivir con los demás, por lo que siempre salía al ultimo...

#valla al parecer le dio miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle

#vamos Joey a lo mejor tenia mucha prisa

#si aunque es muy raro que Kaiba salga primero

#seguro que tenia problemas en su empresa

#les digo, yo que quería sentirme bien en este día y ustedes que lo arruinan "aunque ya estaba yo muy feliz por lo ocurrido en el descanso"

_**Conmigo no hay peligro  
Ven te necesito  
La distancia no es**_

_**Motivo del olvido  
Aquí estoy yo contigo  
Y para siempre yo estaré**_

Comentaba un cuarteto cuando salían de la escuela y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares...

#bueno chicos nos vemos mañana

#si hasta mañana Tristan

#nos vemos Tristan

#adiós viejo

Después de despedirse el castaño doblo hacia la izquierda mientras que sus amigos seguían derecho...

#bueno nos vemos luego Joey

#si adiós tea

#nos vemos mañana Joey

#si nos vemos mañana

Así tea y Yugi se dirigieron hacia la izquierda mientras que su amigo hacia la derecha

Yugi fue a la casa de Tea a realizar un trabajo de historia que como todos los alumnos lo dejaron para el ultimo día...(**N/A:** Aunque digan que no así somos todos los estudiantes)

#hay que apurarnos no puedo esperar para ver a Yami

#a quien?

#a nadie

#no Yugi ahora me cuentas a quien no puedes esperar para ver

#a Yami-le respondió con un leve sonrojo

#y eso porque

#hay tea no te hagas, ya as de saber porque

#si ya lo se pero quiero oírlo de tu boca

#Yami y yo somos pareja

#y quien se le declaro a quien

#tea!...

#bueno yo solo preguntaba por simple curiosidad

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad...

#bien se supone que los difícil era decidirme a decírselo pero ahora se me hace mas difícil la forma de decírselo

#a quien te le vas a declara Joey

#he! Yami me asustaste

#no me has respondido mi pregunta

#a nadie

#aja y yo soy el rey de roma

#no pero fuiste el de Egipto

#ja, ja que gracioso

#no ya en serio a nadie

#no ya dime

#bueno a Kaiba

#valla amigo hasta que te decidiste

#si pero lo que pasa es que no se como decírselo

#hum... que problema porque no vamos mejor a la casa y allí tal vez te podamos ayudar

#podamos?

#si Yugi y yo

#lo siento viejo pero Yugi no nos va a poder acompañar fue a casa de Tea a realizar un trabajo

#a casa de tea-dijo con un tono molesto, no mas bien celoso

#no es para tanto Yami solo van a hacer un trabajo

#...-seguía molesto

#veo que te pusiste celoso

#celoso?

#si

#...-solo apareció un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

#desde cuando son pareja?

#que?

#si tu y Yugi vamos tal ves sea el mejor duelista pero no es el mejor guardando secretos

#se los dijo

#no exactamente pero si a cada rato suspiraba tu nombre y andaba muy distraído

#por eso me enamore de el

#eso si que se nota

#que?

#que estas perdidamente enamorado de Yugi

Comentaban mientras llegaban a la casa de Yugi...

#bueno llegamos ahora dime como te le pensabas declarar a Kaiba

#bueno veras ya tengo toda la treta solo que hay un problema

#cual es...

_**Por besarte mi vida  
Cambiaría en un segundo  
Tú serías mi equilibrio  
Mi destino bésame  
Sólo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente**_

En la casa de Tea

#bien ya terminamos

#ha... que bueno que tenias ese documental de la Segunda Guerra mundial lo único que tuvimos fue que modificarlo un poco

#si y no fue tan difícil

#si bueno será mejor que me valla, o si no...

#de seguro Yami te valla a hacer una escena de celos

#como sabes que me puede hacer una escena de celos

#vamos Yugi con lo que lo conozco, el es muy celoso con lo que es suyo...

#si tienes razón

#bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

#si hasta mañana

Cuando se terminaron de despedirse Yugi salió de la casa de tea para dirigirse ala suya

#bien deténgase aquí, Yugi

#que?-Se viro para ver quien era

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi

#porque no mejor me dices la treta y después veremos como solucionar ese problema

#bien veras yo la treta que tenia planeada es...

En otro lugar

#con que ese es el problema

#si

#pues por el no tengo duda de que te ama

#porque lo dices

#por la forma que te ve, aunque el que te puede ayudar mejor es Yami

#bien donde esta

#en mi casa

#bien a la casa de Yugi Moto-indico al chofer por el intercomunicador

#si lo que diga señor

Con Yami

#entonces si me ayudas con el problema

#pero y si Yugi se entera

#no se va a enterar además solo lo haces para ayudarme

#no se...

#vamos por favor Yami

#esta bien...

_**Por besarte mi vida  
Cambiaría en un segundo  
Tú serías mi equilibrio  
Mi destino bésame  
Sólo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente**_

Con Yugi

#señor ya llagamos

#perfecto

Así baja el joven alto de cabello castaño y espectaculares ojos azules(**N/A**: A quien no le gustan hermosos ojos) seguido por su ahora celestino Yugi...

#bien me imagino que Yami ya debió de haber llegado

#mas le vale

#vamos el que ve a salir mas beneficiado se esto eres tu-termino de abrir la puerta

#Yami-pregunto mientras entraba en la tienda y después se dirigía hacia la sala

#Yami-le llamo mientras viraba hacia la sala donde no podía creer lo que veía al igual que su acompañante...

Porque les hacían esto...

No se supone que los amaba...

Bueno por Kaiba no había tanto problema...

Pero Yugi...

Como podía ser posible que después de que se le entrego a Yami ahora le este siendo infiel...

No podía creer lo que sus atónitos ojos veían...

_**Por besarte mi vida  
Cambiaría en un segundo  
Tú serías mi equilibrio  
Mi destino bésame  
Sólo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente**_

#YAMI!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Fue cuando Yami se dio cuenta que su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad...

#Yugi-dijo con voz entrecortada, no solo por el beso sino porque ahora que era lo que iba a pasar entre ellos...

#Yugi-susurro Joey ya sabia el error que había cometido entonces se dio cuenta de que Kaiba también estaba ahí-Seto

#Joey-no podía ser se suponía que iba para que le ayudaran con el no para ver besarse al amor de su vida con el que se hace llamar faraón...

#Yugi puedo explicarlo veras-pero Yugi no quería ninguna explicación lo que hizo fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar...

Aquel lugar en donde le había jurado amor eterno en la mañana...

#te pasaste-fue lo único que comento Kaiba antes de salir corriendo tras Yugi

Yugi por favor perdóname

Fue lo único que se escucho en aquella casa...

En la casa donde la noche anterior se habían entregado, en que habían jurado que nunca nadie ni nada los podía separar...

Pero se equivocaron...

_**Continuara...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Les recuerdo que esto es un song finc por lo cual me baso en canciones para escribirlo aunque a veces no parezcan muy cuerdas las canciones con el finc tienen algo de similitud...

Espero sus review

BYE

PD. Por falta de tiempo contestare sus review en el próximo capitulo


	5. Hacer el amor con otro

**_Disclaimer_:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! __No me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor y socios comerciales yo hago este finc sin fines lucrativos_

**_Advertencia:_** Este finc por si no lo notaron es Yaoi ósea relación entre hombres además que esta capitulo contiene lemon osease sexo explicito así que para aquellas mentes inocentes que no conocen la crueldad del mundo NO LO LEAN y si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo YO NO ME HAGO REPSONSABLE DE LOS PÓSIBLES TRAUMAS QUE PUEDA OCACINAR PORQUE FUE SU CULPA POR LEERLO...

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga:_

_Hisaki Raiden_

**_Hacer el amor con otro_**

#Mmm que paso mi cabeza arg me duele mi cabeza hum?-se quejaba mientras viraba hacia atrás para ver quien estaba-hay no puede ser que hice, mejor dicho que no hice-mientras miraba en que posición estaba: estaba en la cama de Kaiba y este le estaba abrazando por la espalda, como termino así? quien sabe, el no se acordaba de nada y si intentaba acordarse de algo le daba una fuerte punzada en la cabeza...

#deja de hacer tanto ruido quieres-dijo soltándose y volteándose hacia el otro lado, al parecer el no estaba totalmente en la realidad aunque Yugi tampoco pero al parecer el era el mas cuerdo en la habitación...

#...-prefirió no decir nada así que mejor volteo a ver un reloj que estaba en la cómoda de su lado al parecer no era tan tarde, pero si quería que le diera tiempo para ir a la escuela solo le quedaban unos quince minutos gustosos en la cama...

Señor ya le dije que no puede pasar

#No me importa donde esta Yugi?

#Yugi?-abrió la puerta de la habitación, quedando atónito

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#Yugi espera

#como fue que el me engaño

#ven te llevare a mi casa para que te calmes-dijo tomándolo de los hombros

#yo no quiero calmarme-soltándose bruscamente

#sube estas muy alterado por lo ocurrido-dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta de la limusina

#snif esta bien

Después de salir corriendo de la casa Yugi corrió como cinco cuadras mientras Kaiba lo perseguía en su limusina(N/A porque gastar sus energías mientras tienes una enorme limusina a tu merced)...

Ya que lo alcanzo Yugi subió y el lujoso carro se dirigió a la mansión del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami estaba que echaba chispas todo le salio mal, daba vueltas alrededor de la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala parecía león enjaulado...

#Yami lo lamento jamás pensé que esto iba a pasar, jamás debí haberte pedido que me besaras-viendo la actitud de su amigo se disculpo el rubio

#no Joey no es tu culpa y además yo lo hice para ayudarte lo que paso es que lo mal entendió-dijo calmándose ya que se dio cuenta que lo únicos que estaba haciendo era hacer sentir a Joey peor de lo que ya se sentía

#y como no lo iba a mal entender que su novio y su mejor amigo se están besando en su casa, en su sala

#tienes razón y lo que lo empeora es que Kaiba venia con el, aunque porque vendría con el?

#vamos Yami a horita no es para que te pongas celoso sino para ver como solucionamos esto

#si tienes razón

#a ahora nos salió el tiro por la culata

#tienes razón y ahora no se que valla a pasar con nosotros

#vamos Yugi te ama espero que te perdone-dijo sentándose en el sillón

#yo también Joey yo también-suspiro mientras lo imitaba sentándose en el sillón de enfrente

#bien y que estamos haciendo aquí salgamos a buscar a Yugi-dijo parándose bruscamente

#de acuerdo

Salieron los dos chicos de la casa para ir a buscar a Yugi y aclararle todo lo que ocurrió...

Esta es una de las pruebas que pone el destino a las parejas para demostrar que se aman incondicionalmente, para demostrar que están hechos para estar juntos, para demostrar que nunca nada ni nadie los va a separar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

# snif snif como es que me pudo hacer esto

El pequeño sollozaba en uno de los sillones de un cuarto que al parecer se utilizaba para relajarse, tenia un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín además que tenia una terraza muy grande, en el interior había un mini bar, un estero con unas enormes bocinas al igual que una gran colección de discos, la mayoría de música clásica. Clásico no por nada es la casa de Seto Kaiba... además al fondo había todo un librero y a un lado una mesita de lectura..en fin era un lugar en el que te podías relajar y dejarlo todo atrás es como si estuvieras en una parte del paraíso.

#Yugi por favor cálmate-dijo acercándose al sillón en donde se encontraba el peque

#como quieres que me calme

#ten-dándole una taza pequeña

#que es?

#es sake con esto te calmaras un poco(N/A: según lo que investigue se tome en una taza muy peque, bueno no tan peque es como al mitad del tamaño de una taza convencional, además que es uno de los licores mas fuertes)

#pero yo jamás he tomado

#vamos solo es poquito no tendrá ningún efecto solo te calmaras un poco

#gracias

#esta noche te quedaras en la mansión estas muy exaltado por lo ocurrido y por lo que veo ese es el único lugar al que no quisieras regresar

#y tu si?... tu quisieras regresar al lugar donde te juraron amor eterno y luego te engañan con tu mejor amigo por mi yo no quiero volver a saber de esas dos personas

#tienes razón esas personas no merecen nuestra atención

#pero eso no significa que no nos duela talvez a ti no te duela tanto pero a mi si, yo desearía ya no vivir

#no digas eso tu no puedes desquebrajarte solo por que te fueron infiel hay muchas personas en este planeta-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba un poco de whisky

#...-"y si me olvido de el a través de... no, no puedo tener esos pensamientos"

#Yugi estas bien?

#si ya me siento un poco mejor-decía mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia Kaiba que estaba en la barra del mini bar

#Yugi que haces?-pregunto al ver que el pequeño había tomado la botella que contenía el sake y se servia

#olvidar-tomándose todo lo que se sirvió de un solo jalón

#pero como se te ocurre olvidar de esa forma-quitándole la botella

#es la única que se me ocurre o que tu tienes otra idea

#no pero de esa forma no vas a olvidar-dijo mientras la alzaba en un lugar mas alto(N/A: no me vean con esos ojos es que quería que esto fuera mas ameno... claro no ven que Yugi es chaparrito... mm mejor me callo antes que me linchen)

#talvez no pero al menos es menos doloroso-dijo bajando la mirada y ocultandola con su cabello

"talvez tenga razón... no el esta despechado... aunque lo mejor será que se desahogue ya después yo me encargare de cuidarlo"-te tengo una propuesta

#si?-levanto sus mirada para hundirse en los hermosos mares que Seto tiene por ojos

#que te parece que te quedas aquí al menos hasta que termine la semana y se apacigüen las aguas-le sostenía la mirada... pero no era como cuando tenían un duelo, no era una mirada llena de cariño y compasión... por lo cual aparecio un leve sonrojo en las majillas de Yugi y ante esto Seto sonrio

#La verdad yo no se-dijo volteando hacia otro lado ya que la insistente mirada de seto había provocado un sonrojo y la sonrisa de Seto lo aumento

#mira piénsalo y me das una repuesta mañana-le bajo la botella y se encamino hacia la puerta

#a donde vas?

#a trabajar un poco tengo varios pendientes en Kaiba Corp-dijo mientras abría la puerta

#no por favor no te vallas no quiero que tu también me dejes solo

"creo que lo mejor será que me quede con el a horita esta muy desconcertado y capas que pueda cometer una locura"-esta bien-se acerco a el y se sentó en una de los bancos a un lado de Yugi

#pero no te quedes así acompáñame-sirviéndole gran cantidad en una copa ya que el vasito paso a ser muy pequeño para Yugi por lo cual opto por algo mas grande

"creo que eso de que nunca había tomado lo decía en serio ya se le subieron las dos que lleva además súmale que este es uno de los licores mas fuertes"-esta bien pero yo no tomo mucho

#hay por favor de seguro como todos los ricos te tomas tu copas de whisky antes de dormir y tu copa de vino en cada comida

Ese cometario molesto a Kaiba que en otras circunstancias le hubiera reclamado el comentario pero a horita no era el momento para hacerlo y aparte no era como los demás empresarios el era Seto Kaiba y el no tomaba, bueno tal vez en las fiestas y eso solo para guardar la apariencias mas bien tenia de todos tipo de licores porque le dan muy buen sabor a la comida principalmente a los postres los cuales le encantan al CEO mas importante de todo Japón que aunque tuviera cara de niño serio era todo un fanático de los postres (N/A: esto del gusto del CEO pues no se si sea verdad pero le queda muy bien a la historia para que no piensen que es un alcohólico además casi todos lo postres si les ponen algún complemento así ósea alcohólico quedan muy buenos siempre y cuando sea con moderación)

#ya no te pongas serio y acompáñame-a Kaiba no le quedo de otra mas que hacerle caso al pequeñín y tomar la copa que le estaba ofreciendo el peque

Paso como media hora y los dos alegres compadres(N/A: lo de alegres compadres bueno es que ya están muy alegres... me entienden no?) siguieron tomando hasta que se acabaron la botella que por cierto estaba completa, y siguieron con los demás licores que tenia el CEO...

#que te parece si hip les pagamos con la misma moneda

#a que te refieres Yugi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#Yugi?-abrió la puerta de la habitación, quedando atónito

#que? como te atreves a entrar así a mi cuarto y tu Joan porque los dejaste entrar-bien definitivamente al CEO lo despertaron y eso lo puso de malas además súmenle lo de la resaca obtendrán un CEO que comparación de un demonio el demonio se queda corto...

#mmm? Que?-dijo el peque mientras se quitaba las sabanas de la cara-Yami?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se le acerco y le planto semejante besote que el CEO no se resistió y le correspondió

#seguro que quieres hacer esto-le dijo mientras Yugi le quitaba la gabardina y Seto le quitaba el saco del uniforme

#es darles una cucharada de su propio chocolate

Los dos no estaban en sus cinco sentidos por lo que Yugi prosiguió besándole y Seto correspondiéndole...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#No puede ser ya llevamos mas de una hora buscándolo y no lo encontramos-decía mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas estaba agotado de estar buscando a Yugi y necesitaba al menos recuperar el aliento...

#Donde se abra metido

#Se supone que venia con Kaiba-decía mientras se incorporaba el rubio

#Y eso que?

#Que el podría saber donde esta

#Claro pero donde estará

#Por lo que comenta Mokuba el siempre se la pasa en su empresa ya hasta muy tarde porque no vamos a ver si esta ahí

#Si vamos-comenzó a correr el de cabello tricolor hacia la corporación Kaiba dejando al rubio atrás

#Esperame...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#Aaa...mmm..si asi-era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación solo gemidos de aparentemente placer...

Por lo que se veía no habían llegado a mas que besos, y a quitarse la ropa de la cintura para arriba...

Lo que les ocasionara que gimieran tanto es que siguieron tomando paro exactamente de la copa ni de la botella lo regaban en el pecho espalda cuello o cara de su acompañante y de ahí se lo degustaban lamían cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero cada centímetro cada porción de piel que tenia ese embriagante sabor...

#No crees que ya hemos jugado bastante

#mmm? A que te refieres?-decía mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Yugi

#A que deberíamos hacer algo mas divertido

#Como que?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#Yugi...yo jamás te creí capaz de esto-decía con lagrimas en los ojos

#Y YO TAMPOCO DE LO QUE ME HICISTA AYER-le grito con todas sus fuerzas volteando a ver al rubio que acompañaba a su novio infiel con desprecio

#Yugi no me digas que esto es un venganza por lo de ayer-interfirió Joey

#Tu que crees-dijo robándole un beso a Kaiba y volteado a ver a Yami y a Joey con una sonrisa cínica

#Yugi-Yami siguió llorando, su corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos al ver tal escena no podía creerlo Yugi acostado en la cama de Kaiba con Kaiba y los dos desnudos de seguro se acostaron-yo creí que tu me ambas

#Yo creía lo mismo de ti-seguía con una sonrisa cínica, pero en el interior se sentía destrozado diciéndole todas esta palabras al que fue, es y será el amor de su vida

#Ya Yami vamonos-se acerco Joey a Yami para que le hiciera caso y se fueran no solo a Yami le partía esto el corazón sino también a el...

#Si tienes razón mejor vamonos no quiero estar aquí-dijo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas de sus ojos

#Si llevate a tu amante-le grito Kaiba con todo el cinismo posible

#grrr-fue lo único que hizo Joey gruñir, el tenia sus manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta y las saco para llevarse a Yami pero al hacerlo se le callo un papel que noches anteriores había colocado en el...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#A esto-beso apasionadamente al dueño de unos preciosos ojos azules mientras con sus manos desabrochaba su pantalón y comenzaba a masturbar su miembro

#Espera-paro el beso y tomo las manos del chico-no creo que esto sea lo correcto

#Talvez pero seria hacerlos sentir lo que nosotros que sepan lo que nosotros sufrimos-volvió a besarlo y Kaiba soltó sus manos las cuales siguieron su labor...

Yugi masturbaba el miembro de Kaiba con una agilidad impresionante de algo le sirvió la experiencia con Yami.

Yami si aquel que le había sido infiel con sus mejores amigos.. pero a hora el les estaba pagando con la misma moneda o al menos era lo que pensaba Yugi...

Yugi seguía masturbando el miembro de Seto ,mientras esta estaba que tocaba el cielo para el era una experiencia maravillosa, cuando creía que no podía ser mejor Yugi introdujo el pene de Kaiba en su boca y comenzó un magnifico sexo oral...

Yugi chupaba luego lamía y daba pequeños mordiscos todo lo intercalaba produciendo miles de sensaciones en ambos...

No falto mucho para que Seto se viniera dentro de la boca del pequeño que bebió todo y luego subió hasta encontrar la boca se seto al cual le dio de beber lo que quedaba de su semilla dentro de la boca de Yugi...

Se siguieron besando por enzima de los labios luego Seto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yugi degustándose de la cavidad del pequeño mientras que le quitaba lo que restaba de su ropa, al igual Yugi hacia lo mismo quedado en pocos segundos expuesto ante el que a hora seria su amate...

Ambos se recorrieron con la mirada cada parte del cuerpo... pronto se volvieron a besar y se voltearon ahora quedando Yugi abajo y Kaiba arriba este comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada para después recórrelo con sus manos en hermosas y delicadas carisias...

"Wow para que sea todavía un niño tienen un muy buen cuerpo, que estoy pensando no debo para esto no es correcto por mas que me duela que ese perro de Joey se le haya ofrecido a Yami y quiera vengarme no puedo hacer esto, principalmente no le puedo hacer esto a Yugi, con el tiempo que llevamos de amigos le he apreciado y no puedo hacerle esto... no"-al hacer esta reflexión Kaiba paro y se quedo estático

#que pasa Seto

#no podemos hacer esto

#porque no los dos queremos no?-dijo con una voz muy seductora y sensual

#si digo no... Yugi esto no esta bien será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

#si yo quiero dormir pero contigo

Coloco una mano en la nuca de seto y lo acercó hacia el para volverlo a besar y convencerlo de que estuviera con el toda la noche...

Seto ya no dijo nada solo se dispusoa disfrutar del pequeño cuerpo que le ponían a su merced aquel cuerpo con el que se vengaría del estupido de Joey... aquel cuerpo que le mostró compasión y amistad... pero también aquel cuerpo que le convenció que hicieran eso... de todas formas no iba a tener tantas repercusiones solo probarían el sabor de la dulce venganza, solo tendría sexo o iban a hacer el amor? No lo sabían solo suponían que no iba atener ninguna repercusión...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#buenas noches en que le podemos servir-saludo la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa

#vera buscamos a Seto Kaiba no sabe si se encuentra en su oficina

#lo siento señor pero el señor Kaiba no vino a trabajar el día de hoy

#Yami Joey que hacen aquí?-les pregunto un pequeño niño de cabello color negro y ojos azul grisáceo

#Mokuba que bueno que te encontramos-le respondió el rubio

#Porque?

#lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a tu hermano para preguntarle donde esta Yugi

#Ah era eso, bueno mi hermano esta en la mansión con Yugi-dijo con una sonrisa carismática que le caracterizaba

#que bueno nos podrías llevar con el

#lo siento pero no puedo-dijo apagando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara mas triste

#porque?

#Yugi esta muy mal muy deprimido por lo cual Seto se quedo con el y me pidió que viniera a la empresa por unos papeles

#pero porque no podemos ir a verlo

#como dije Yugi esta muy mal por lo cual no quiere ver a nadie

#todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Yami agachando su cabeza ya empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

#pero-dijo el peque al ver la reacción de el de cabello tricolor-que les parece si van mañana en la mañana a ver a Yugi de seguro para mañana ya va a estar mas tranquilo

#en serio Mokuba

#claro-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver como se le levantaba el animo a Yami

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era tarde y lo uncido que alumbraba era la luz de la luna, en la habitación dos cuerpos se movían rítmicamente en uno de los sofás...

#mmmmm... aaaaaaaaa... mas rápido...

#aaaaaaaaa... mmmmm... eres delicioso...

Gemidos de placer era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación...

#mmmmm Yugi eres tan estrecho...

#aaaaaaaaa...

El moreno sentía que se venia pero no quería venirse solo así que tomo el miembro de su acompáñate a hora amante y lo comenzó a masturbar rítmicamente con las envestidas que daba..

Minutos depuse el pequeño se vino en la mano de seto ocasionando que su interior se contrajera y que seto se viniera dentro de el...

#ha... ha... ha… eres maravilloso-decía entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar en aire mientras salía del interior del pequeño

#ha... ha... tu no te quedas atrás...-le respondía mientras lo acercaba y le daba un beso apasionado pero perezoso disfrutándose ambos...

#hermano puedo entrar-oyeron que Mokuba llamaba afuera del cuarto

#Mokuba-exclamo todo nervioso- que quieres?

# te traigo los papeles que me pediste... puedo entrar?

#no Mokuba permíteme tantito-decía mientras se paraba y se empezaba a poner la ropa

#esta todo bien hermano?

#si solo permíteme-se ponía torpemente los pantalones mientras Yugi lo imitaba, rápidamente Kaiba se medio puso la camisa mientras le colocaba a Yugi su gabardina-finge que estas durmiendo-le susurro por lo que el otro asentía

Camino hacia la puerta mientras se abrochaba la camisa

#pasa Mokuba

#porque tardaste tanto en abrirme-reclamaba mientras entraba y dejaba los papeles en una mesa

# lo que pasa es que estaba escribiendo el prototipo de un juego, pero tenia que acabar la idea antes que la distorsionara

#a y porque le cerraste e la puerta? porque huela a alcohol? Y donde esta Yugi?

# eh? le cerré porque Yugi se embriagó y estaba haciendo muchas tonterías y quería que el menos no anduviera del tingo al tango por la mansión y luego la servidumbre pueda andar de chismosa y Yugi esta en el sofá dormido...

#como siguió?

#mal-dijo mientras se sentaba en otro sillón junto con su hermano-esta muy dolido por lo que ocurrió, por eso mismo se emborracho

#ha! y porque tu estas todo despeinado y sudado

#he?... yo... lo que pasa es que andaba tras de Yugi intentando quitarle la botella ya que parecía no tener fondo y seguía tomando... por eso

#a bueno aaa-bostezo-tengo sueño me voy a dormir ahí te deje los papeles que me pediste en la mesa

#si Mokuba anda ya es muy tarde para ti y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

#si también no te desveles mucho hermano y no vallas a dejar a Yugi en el sillón

#no lo llevare a la habitación que esta a un lado de la mía por si intenta hacer un locura

#bien buenas noches Seto-decía mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación

#buenas noches Mokuba

Se para y se fue a fijar si su hermano se había ido a su habitación... ya que vio que no había nadie cerro la puerta y se dejo caer pasando sus manos por su cabello miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de lectura ya casi eran las doce de la noche necesitaba ir a descansar, se paro y fue a ver a Yugi

#Yugi... Yugi –le llamo pero no respondía se había quedado dormido

Le quito la gabardina y lo levanto, se lo llevo de la habitación para ir a la que le había designado Kaiba...

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Kaiba abrió la puerta entro y la volvió a cerrar, camino hasta la cama ahí coloco a Yugi...

Se le quedo observando, viendo como el pequeño tenia sus mejillas rojas señal de que todavía no se le pasaba la borrachera al el tampoco pero bueno...

#eres tan adorable Yugi lastima que mi corazón y el tuyo le pertenezcan a otras malditas personas-no se dio cuenta cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Yugi en un cariñosos beso que para sorpresa de Kaiba fue correspondido, abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado cuando comenzó a besar a Yugi para guardarlo en su memoria, y se dio cuenta que Yugi había despertado...

#no sabia que te quedaran tantas ganas

Seto no respondió solamente se acerco al rostro de Yugi y lo volvió a besar mientras se terminaba de subir a la cama, Yugi tampoco dijo nada solo sonrió y correspondió el beso...

Apasionados besos acompañados de carisias que se daban por enzima de la ropa era lo que hacian, pero no era suficiente necesitaban un contacto mas profundo...

Poco a poco nuevamente se comenzaron a desvestir...

Mientras besaba el cuello de Yugi le quitaba la camisa al igual que Yugi hacia lo mismo con el...

Continuo su recorrido de apasionados besos por el pecho de Yugi ya que este no tuviera la camisa...

Paro su andar en uno de los pezones al cual comenzó a excitar besándolo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, para proseguir con el otro mientras que Yugi acariciaba desesperadamente la espalda de Seto...

Pronto hubo algo que le estorbo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que tan pronto llego a los pantalones los quieto de un solo movimiento junto con lo bóxer luego subió para volver a besar a Yugi que le comenzó a quitar lo pantalones...

Seto volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que acaba de marcar hasta que llego al miembro despierto de Yugi y lo capturo en su boca provocando un grito ahogado de Yugi...

Mordía, chupaba, lamía, intercalando con las carisias que le brindaba caricias a los testículos y lo preparaba para la invasión...

Entre tantas atenciones de Seto Yugi pronto se vino en la boca de este alcanzado sensaciones indescriptibles mientras que este se embriagaba con todo el semen de Yugi y repitiendo la misma acción que hizo el pequeño hacia unas horas subió a la boca de Yugi besándolo y dándole de beber su semilla que gustoso consumió...

Pronto se separaron y Seto se sentó entre las piernas de Yugi y las paso alrededor suyo mientras que poco a poco lo comenzó a penetrar...

Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro espero unos segundos para que Yugi se acostumbrara...

Cuando sintió que ya era tiempo comenzó su vaivén lento pero muy placentero...

Poco a poco fue tomando velocidad haciéndose mas profundas la envestidas...

Seto ya sentía su tercer orgasmo de la noche pero nuevamente no quería que fuera el único así que tomo entre sus manos le miembro de Yugi y lo masturbo rítmicamente junto con las envestidas

Ya escurrían gotas del semen del pene de Yugi lo que significaba que faltaba poco así que seto se acerco a la cara de Yugi atrapo sus labios en un salvaje pero apasionado beso en al cual fue atrapado el grito de Yugi al llegar al clímax al igual que el de Kaiba...

Se quedaron unos minutos así besándose sin importarles lo demás...

Luego Seto salio del interior de Yugi y lo volvió a besar mas calmadamente mientras se cubrían para dejarse vencer por el Morfeo y el cansancio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Yu-Gi-Oh! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal Mokuba se paro a la hora de siempre y bajo a desayunar pero le sorprendió que su hermano no estuviera ya desayunando...

#Joan no ha bajado mi hermano

#no señor Mokuba el señor Kaiba no se a levantado

"Eso es raro si de por si ayer Seto estaba raro" pensaba Mokuba mientras que subía a la habitación de su hermano-Seto?-llamo antes de abrir la puerta pero no hubo contestación así que abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación totalmente ordenada-que raro de seguro mi hermano se debió de haber quedado en Kaiba Corp-cero la habitación y fue a ver a en la que se encontraba Yugi- Yugi?-llamo pero igual nadie le contesto abrió cuidadosamente la puerta quedándose atónito por lo que sus ojos veían a su hermano y Yugi abrazados en la cama estaban cubiertos hasta la cintura por la sabana pero a leguas se veía que estaba desnudos y que habían pasado la noche juntos-rápidamente cerro la puerta mientras murmuraba...

Esto le destrozara el corazón a Yami...

_**Continuara...**_

Ok. me pase por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo además que hice muy revuelto este capitulo pero así me nació la inspiración de hacerlo y aquí esta...

Ok. dije que iba a poner la canción de Alejandra Guzmán de "Hacer el amor con otro" pero no quedaba muy bien que digamos así que mejor lo hice así

Espero que le entiendan...

_**Respondiendo review:**_

Tanto del tercer y cuarto capitulo 

**_Koukin:_** Gracias por su review chicos la verdad tienen razón va directo al grano o al ano? Jajá jajá me da mucho gusto que le haya gustado, pero que le paso se los trago la tierra o que onda ya no los he visto, espero que reaparezcan ya que quiero ver que paso con ustedes...

**_Tori-chan_**: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic y el lemon la verdad fue el primero que hice... y no te preocupes yo también utilizo esas palabras...

**_Cerry:_** JAJAJAJAJA bueno eso ya lo veremos pero como ves se puso de color de hormiga así que haber que pasa no, por supuesto que lo va a amansar o será al revez bueno eso igual lo veremos... Lo de la mesa pues me va a salir cara la cuenta de la mueblería pero que quieres son demasiado calientes que no aguantas las ganas y lo hacen en donde están... Oye amiga que onda te desapareciste regresa...

**_Mary Katsuya_**: Hola amiga como estas bien si tal vez estuvo algo floja la historia en el tercer capitulo pero bueno así va el fic... me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic y el primer capitulo con la canción de linda nos vemos Kisses...

**_Hisaki Raiden:_** Ya ven si se vengo aunque pareciera que ambos lo disfrutaron y demasiado... Con lo del cuarto capitulo lo modifique a ver si le entiendes mejor espero que no haya quedado muy enredado el capitulo pero es que así mejor me quedo tengo otras tres versiones de este capitulo pero no me gustaron por eso me tarde tanto porque me había enredado yo misma así que decidí hacer esta cuarta versión y es la que mejor me salió... Bueno nos vemos Kisses

**_Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_** Amargo Adiós


End file.
